Youmu Konpaku (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|The Regular Buttmonkey= The Regular Buttmonkey Credit to Ueda katsuhito for this Youmu |-|Competent Mode= Competent Mode Credit to Ishida Kazuma for this Youmu |-|Berserk= Berserk Ignore the top right character, it's not her fault Credit to buddyanynomous for this Youmu |-|Timeskip= Post-timeskip Credit to acid g for this Youmu Summary Of course, not all butt monkeys could be male. In Golden Dragon Fist, Youmu takes that role as someone who isn't exactly a bad person nor a weak one. But rather she is just blessed with suck and misfortune. She is the only student of Qrow, which honestly explains a majority of what happens to her life. Due to the repeated exposure to him and constant training, she has been hit with so much misfortune that it's as if unluckiness has forever been ingrained to her soul. Though this is what drove away many of Qrow's students, this is something she faced head-on and thus kept training under him to master the path of the blade. Though she really is a useless swordswoman who's only good for her sex appeal and buttmonkey abuse potential nowadays. Appearance and Personality Youmu is a sweet gal, despite being plagued by the worst of the worst type of misfortune. Though the world is against her she tenaciously faces against it and keeps on going. She is energetic and boisterous, though knows her limits. In a way she could be considered a shonen main character. Too bad she isn't. The loudness and vocalness of her character makes it so that she's often called out for that quirk or told to pipe down. Her zeal is appreciated but it ends up disliked if it would just lead to chaos and destruction. It's notable about her after all, being the buttmonkey Youmu is plagued by misfortune. Accidents are a very high frequency for her daily life and she constantly whines about them given the chance. In fact if she's not praising Qrow's great technique, or being quiet and training, she complains a lot. It's irritating to some though for some reason Qrow favors to hear her doing that (Something about not letting negative emotions bottle up inside lest one turns into a Grimm). Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Youmu Konpaku Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Half-human, half-ghost Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Heavy, guess why Height: Short Likes: Sword Training Dislikes: Failing Eye Color: As a half-phantom, it really depends on the environment Hair Color: White Hobbies: Sword Training Values: Hard Working Martial Status: In a relationship technically Status: Half-Alive Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B to 7-A | At least 6-C to Low 6-B, likely higher | Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Unnaturally strong as a half hybrid), Enhanced Senses, Aura (Could use Aura like most Hunters), Forcefield Creation (Can use aura to create barriers), Limited Precognition (A typical feat for many Hunters to predict monsters and enemies. As of now it allows Youmu to get a sense of what would happen next. The more critical an even the more notable the sense), Swordsmanship, Fourth Wall Awareness (Has frequently lampshaded tropes and flags. Talks about the Youmu Pwned Counter), Soul Manipulation (Can exorcise ghosts with her swords and damage the soul), Flight (Via her ghost half and her ghostly powers), Danmaku (Knows how to use a barrage of attacks), Limited Attack Reflection and Weakness Finding (Despite her misfortune she can use the Colors of the Wilting World) Regeneration (High-Mid. Low Godly through outside methods since she's a ghost), Intangibility (She is a half ghost after all), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Can cut the distance between her and a target. Can also cut through anything), Durability Negation (Has means to bypass conventional durability), Resistance to Matter Manipulation and Transmutation (Has developed a great resistance to transformation based abilities. Though not all of them), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (How many times has she been exposed to hypnosis?), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (As a ghost she's got a good handle on her soul), to Probability, Luck, and Fate based abilities (Her own misfortune is so overwhelming that nothing can alter it), Resistance if not immunity to Death Manipulation (Technically half dead already so immune to most cases), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (No other curse can supersede her current one based on luck) *'Second Key' **All the abilities above are enhanced, and are also more usable, Attack Counter and Reflection (Can redirect attack at the enemy with twice the damage), Statistics Amplification, Matter Manipulation, Absorption, Adaptation and/or Reactive Evolution (As a ghost, can absorb elementary particles into herself to heal and gain its properties. Should be similar to Yuyuko who can suck out a void. Likely Macro-Quantum. No defined upper limit on how far she can exert herself), Enhanced Regeneration (Now High level), Death Manipulation (Can bring death to someone thanks to Saigyouji's influence. Can also slice someone to death via Soul Shatterer), Fear Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Her form as a half-merged phantom made Maruov's smile vanish and gave Qrow cold shivers. Could break the minds of anyone who sees her, even highly trained stoic Hunters), Transformation (Can become berserk to turn into a fused half phantom), Resistance to Light and Holy Attacks, Exorcism, Sealing (Resisted many attempts to trap her), Resistance to Power Nullification (Could not be permanently detached from her berserk soul) *'Third Key' ** Attack Potency: City level to Mountain level (Could at least keep up with Penny after her upgrades (Demon Hunter Penny). Could at least take out Demon class monsters with difficulty. Was able to harm Adam back in his Hero Hunt) | At least Island level (Managed to cut down a Dragon Class monster with pure power) to Small Country level (In a desperate bid managed to injure a Low Overlord Class monster), likely higher (Was turning into a rabid ghost by absorbing more energy before she was stopped by Qrow) | Speed: At least Hypersonic+ or higher (Was actually overwhelming Penny in speed until she used her Thunder Cannon. Superior to many Demon Class monsters in speed) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (A Dragon Class monster using numerous lightning bolts against her, has her accurately deflecting them back. Can outpace Dragon Class monsters), likely higher | Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: City level to Mountain level Durability: City level (Regularly gets hit by Demon Class Monsters. Regularly gets hit by Heroes too. Some of Yang's collateral damage hits her even if she's on the other side of the planet) to Mountain level (In Europia, survived an explosion that encompassed a mountain), likely higher (The Colors of the Wilting World can deflect a strike from someone much more powerful than the user) | At least Island level (Can deflect Dragon Class Monster attacks with pure raw power) to Small Country level (Is able to survive a blow from a Low Overlord Class monster), likely higher | Stamina: Very high. Developed and evolved after sheer exposure to many misfortunate events. | Questionable on whether it has limits due to her abilities. Range: Melee with blades. At least hundred meters with danmaku Standard Equipment: *'Roukanken' *'Hakurouken' Intelligence: Actually a skilled one in swordfighting. Smart enough to figure out tactics and small enemy plans. Though harbored by intense bad luck. Weaknesses: Has unbelievably bad luck. It's said that the universe itself would probably hate her and that her fate is warped because of her exposure to Qrow. Her sense of honor has her use her danmaku only when absolutely angry or desperate, or when the enemy doesn't fight close up. Her spatial cutting is something she avoids using or is labelled as a fluke. Even she doesn't know herself properly how to utilize it and when she does it can often leave to accidents. Quite vulnerable to light-based attacks | Nothing notable on her previous form. But her transformed state has her act in a more berserk manner. Her soul can be separated from her body though not for long. Probability based effects are surprisingly effective on her at this form. | Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Regular | Competent and Nightmare | Post-Timeskip Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:GDF verse characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 7 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters